YGO Theme Songs
by Bob the Flying Monkey
Summary: I'm writing theme songs for all of the YGO characters using song parodies suggested by the viewing audience. View this and suggest something. May contain mild sensual language.
1. Bakura's Theme Song

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Emo Kid" by Adam and Andrew. Nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-No, or Yu-Peed-Gro[ss]. _

**A/N: In honor of my thirst for writing ridiculous song parodies, I have created a brand new plotline dedicated to creating theme songs for the YGO characters. Enjoy this psychotic use of my time!**

* * *

**Bakura's Theme Song**

"Evil Kid" – lyrics by Bob the Flying Monkey; music and structure by Adam and Andrew.

_Kura's Journal_

_Mood: Quite Villainous_

_My life is bloody fantastic.  
I got locked out of the house by Marik who insisted that my aura was throwing off his chi.  
I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I could be in love with such a mental patient when I'm clearly too good not to do better. And it doesn't help that the git lives with me and I have to see him every day… And have to sleep with him at night... Something like that…_

_I'm an evil kid, crass and sexy as can be.  
You'd be crass and sexy too if you looked just like me.  
I have blood on my nails and a smirk on my face  
I'm even evil enough to carry a big mace.  
Yes, I like to stuff my victims in a bag.  
I probably wouldn't have killed them, but they called me a fag.  
So I look like a chick, and my chick is a guy;  
That is rude so I will have to make you die._

_You'll stop breathing, I'll slit your throat  
'Cause I am evil._

_Tied to a rock so your body won't float  
'Cause I am evil._

_I'm dark and sinister with high self-esteem;  
The way I look makes all of my fangirls want to scream.  
I make sure my boyfriend never has the time for sleep.  
I explained this to the Pharaoh and made him openly weep.  
Murder and playing card games is what I do best  
Unless you count being sexy curled up on Marik's chest.  
Oh ballocks, did I write that? That was really witty.  
Now if Marik reads this stupid book, he'll say I am a kitty._

_You'll stop breathing, I'll slit your throat  
'Cause I am evil._

_Tied to a rock so your body won't float  
'Cause I am evil._

_I take over bodies and like to gloat  
'Cause I am evil._

_I made Yugi write a suicide note  
'Cause I am evil._

_This theme song is a waste of space. I know, it's too gay. At least it's almost over, down to the last stretch of pathetic stanzas, stretched thin like an over-used musical concept… which attracts readers, by the way._

_When I see the Pharaoh's friends, I feel like doing something fun  
So I pull out my deck and think of all the games I've won.  
I have a soft spot for cemeteries and the like;  
I act out Zombie Holocaust with kids I dislike.  
Don't come up to me and ask me if I'm Goth;  
I can't tolerate stupid, and I will cut your head off.  
My best friend, my boyfriend, my only friend  
Acts like a bloody girl, but I still love him._

_We sleep like we're dead and romp like homos  
'Cause we are evil._

_Screw college, we'd rather give crime a go  
'Cause we are evil._

_We pick on small children for a good show  
'Cause we are evil._

_My Marik dresses like a ho  
'Cause we are evil._

_I returned to the house later.  
Marik was sitting on the porch with a box of wipes... and some fresh creampuffs.  
Well I guess that's why I love him… Could I, evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, resist such a delicacy as a hot blonde who cooks?  
That's my Marik, journal – my lover, a loony, Egyptian gravekeeper's son. He's my best mate._

_I feel like tacos._

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, it's kinda choppy. But this song is hard to work with – it's already a parody. Anyway, leave a review telling me whose theme song I should do next and which I need to use for it.**


	2. Pegasus's Theme Song

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or "Realize" by Colbie Caillat._

**A/N: I came up with this parody myself. If you would like to take credit for inspiring a theme song, leave a comment with the title of the song you want me to parody AND the name of the character the song will be for. You need both, or else!**

* * *

**Pegasus's Theme Song**

"Real Eyes" – lyrics by Bob the Flying Monkey; music and structure by Colbie Caillat.

_I had two real eyes  
But some gypsy traded one for this.  
One of my real eyes  
Is missing from my face  
And it was, and it was replaced._

_Now I can't pull it out cuz you  
Might come back to life; this Millennium  
Eye offers a new life for you._

_If I had real eyes,  
Just two plain, real eyes,  
Then I'd be perfectly together  
And I'd never ask for better.  
Two real eyes, brown or blue real eyes,  
I'd never have discovered what  
This gold eye has uncovered now._

_I'd give two real eyes  
If I could have you back.  
Couldn't I, couldn't I hold you?  
Take these two real eyes  
For your hand, Cecilia._

_Now I can't take it out since you  
Visit my dreams every night, my darling.  
But I can't live without you-u._

_If I had real eyes,  
Just two plain, real eyes,  
Then I'd be perfectly together  
And I'd never ask for better.  
Two real eyes, brown or blue real eyes,  
I'd never have discovered what  
This gold eye has uncovered now._

_It's not the same,  
No, it's never the same  
If I can't feel you too.  
If you meet me halfway,  
If I could meet you halfway,  
We could be attached anew._

_If I had real eyes,  
Just two plain, real eyes,  
Then I'd be perfectly together  
And I'd never ask for better.  
Two real eyes, brown or blue real eyes,  
I'd never have discovered.  
Two real eyes, just-for-you real eyes._

_If I had real eyes; if you had real eyes.  
Oh  
Never have to wonder how  
Get us back together now  
Real eyes  
Real eyes  
Real eyes_

* * *

**A/N: Now vote on my poll on my profile.**


	3. Tèa's Theme Song

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Pokémon Theme Song" or Yu-Gi-Oh._

**A/N: This song was requested by kanna-chan94 for "Bakura Writes a Song" but since I couldn't use it there, I decided to use it here. Enjoy this psychotic use of my time!**

* * *

**T****è****a's Theme Song**

"Tèa Moto" – lyrics by Bob the Flying Monkey; music and structure by John Siegler and Tamara Loeffler

_I wanna be the very best  
Friend there ever was.  
To make them is my real test;  
To keep them is my cause._

_I will travel across the sea  
Hiding with Tristan.  
I'll do all this to date Yugi  
Because I need a man._

_Ms. Moto (Mrs. Moto). He will love me.  
I'll make it his destiny.  
Ms. Moto. We'll transcend best friends  
And be lovers in the end.  
Ms. Moto (Mrs. Moto) will be my name.  
Our friendship won't be the same.  
Marry me, I'm not that lame.  
Ms. Moto!  
Mrs. Yugi Moto (Mrs. Yugi Moto)_

_Every friendship speech I have made,  
Every man-brain I've washed,  
I will take on my crusade  
So friendship won't be squashed._

_Gather 'round, I'll mark our hands  
With a special sign.  
I won't stop until each man's  
And child's friendship is mine._

_Ms. Moto (Tèa Moto). You will love me.  
I'll make it your destiny.  
Ms. Moto. We must be best friends  
And take over in the end.  
Ms. Moto (Tèa Moto) this is my name.  
All friendship must be the same.  
Worship me, I'm not that lame.  
Ms. Moto!  
Mrs. Yugi Moto (Mrs. Yugi Moto)_

_Ms. Moto!_

* * *

Not for nothing, Tèa, but isn't this supposed to be a children's song?


End file.
